Psychotherapy Vengeance Is On It's Way
by Shoujo Bat
Summary: Discontined, this story has gottened good reviews, but I juts don't like how it's going. So this story shall not be finished. please read some of my new stoies coming out soon. Ja!
1. Time To Prepare

**Psychotherapy- Payback's A Bitch**

Looks like it's payback time for the gang. Watch as the group lures out Genkai and Koenma. And maybe figure out Karasu treated Kurama. Sorry, but I won't be having any reviewers as doctors, but after this, I'm making a high school fic, and some people can be teachers. Oh and a somewhat fluff moment between Hiei and Botan, sorry.

**Time To Prepare**

Hiei had planned out everything. First they would get Koenma and Genkai drugged and/or drunk. That way it would be easy pickings, then they would spilt up, girls with Genkai, boys with Koenma. All except Kuwabara, who had messed up his chance before, would get to have some 'fun'.

"Hey, um… Hiei, have you done this before?" Botan had asked, she was worried, since he was so good at this type of thing. Hiei thought for a moment before answering,

"Yeah, me and the fox did it about a yeah ago, for some personal matters." Botan stood there, shocked, because she really wasn't expecting an answer.

"Oh, okay. Well, you know, me Yukina and Keiko could have done this on our own." Then Botan covered up her mouth really fast, as the guys just raised an eyebrow and the girls glared.

"How so?" Kurama asked, the others wouldn't say anything, and he was a very curious fox, curse Youko's fox-like ness.

"Um…, well it's female instinct. That's how we are able to pry information out of our boyfriends, brothers, male bosses, any guy that we know really." The guys just sweat dropped and kept walking to Genkai's.

"Hey, what do you get when you rearrange the letters in the name, Aaukrs?" Kurama was bored, and it was a good while before they got to the temple. Everyone started thinking really hard, when Botan yelled,

"Karasu!" Then she did a face fault, with everyone else, then it hit Kurama like a brick, a really gay brick,

"Oh my fucking god, Karasu was my doctor! We have to add him to the list! Thank you so much Botan!" Then without thinking, Kurama gave Botan a hug, and then Yukina and Hiei started growling, loudly.

"Opps." Kurama said, then jumped off really fast, while Yukina and Keiko trailed behind to talk with Botan.

"You see that, Hiei was growling at Kurama, for touching you!" Keiko said the last part loud, making the guys look back. Then Botan started blushing,

"And Yukina, I think you like Kurama. You like the fox, you like the fox!" Keiko and Botan started singing, soon all three girls became chibi, Yukina blushing and the girls running around in circles, going 'You like the fox.'

"Anyway, I think, me and Kurama, Keiko and Yusuke, and Botan and Hiei should have a triple wedding." Then Yukina sighed as Keiko agreed, and Botan, well, Botan got mad,

"WHAT I WILL NOT A TRIPLE WEDDING WITH YOU AND THE KNOW IT ALL, YOU AND THE BAKA, AND ME AND THE ANTI-SOC- opps, did they hear me?" Botan said, doing a little cat face, as the guys turned around.

"A ha, well look at that, I must have yelled. Um… well, I think we should practice for the play in Rekai, later." Botan did a nervous laugh, as the guys just got closer and bombarded them with questions.

"Now, tell us, who is this know it all of which you speak?" Hiei asked Botan, as the guys just shook their heads in agreement.

"Um… it's… er… Yukina! Why don't you tell them. He's your future husband after all." Botan mumbled under her breath.

"Um… he's Kurama." Yukina said, she was not good with pressure situations, and Kurama' s big green eyes, weren't helping her.

"Well then, who's the baka?" Yusuke asked, and Keiko answered,

"You stupid!" She yelled, then Hiei asked the last question that Botan wanted to avoid, at all costs.

"Who is the anti-social person?" Hiei asked, he got really close to her face, she could feel his hot breath mix with hers. Then she did something, rather dumb, she fainted. She gave a quick 'epp' and fainted into Hiei's arms.

" Whoa, what happened to Botan, Hiei?" Yusuke asked, as he saw Botan, limp, into Hiei's arms. The girls just giggled like mad people.

"Wake her up, we need to find Genkai. Yukina, go ahead and fix her tea. Put this inside of it, and make sure she drinks it all. Then keep her at the temple. We'll see you there." Then Yukina took a small leaf, and started running to the temple. Kurama took Botan and told Hiei that he had to give her a potion.

"Hiei, to get her up fast, you have to put this in your mouth, and kiss her, and slip it through. You think your er… experienced enough in kissing?" Kurama had to try not the laugh, Yusuke didn't care and laughed anyway. Keiko hit him in the ribs to stop him.

"Hn. I will NOT kiss her!" Is what Hiei said, but he thought something different, it was along the lines of, 'I'd like to kiss more then her lips'.

"Hiei, please!" Then Keiko got fake tears, and started crying into Yusuke's arms, and sobbing at him.

"Fine! Just make me give up my first kiss." Hiei said out loud, while the others looked at him in awe.

"You've never been kissed? Well, I suppose you could be Botan's first, and she can be your first. How cute!" Keiko said, she was happy for Botan. Plus she had a plan. As Hiei got closer to kiss Botan, he failed to notice that Botan had woken up. She was about to start thrashing around, when Hiei placed his lips on hers.

Her eyes got wide as she felt Hiei slip something into her mouth, then she just feel from Kurama's arms. She opened her eyes as Hiei pulled away.

"HOLY SHIT! Hiei, why the fuck did you kiss me. Wait, never mind, I now a dead fox and school girl who had some plans." Botan looked a little on the evil side, she had fire in the background behind her. Looking at Kurama and Kieko, she forgot all anger as she thought about going to Genkai's.

"Come on, we'll be late!" With that they all started running. When they got to the temple, they saw Genkai, who was drunk, wearing a hooker outfit. She had on some really high heels. She had a cigarette in her mouth, and she dropped something as they got closer. She bent down to pick it up, and well, let's juts say it's about the same thing as seeing your really old grandma naked.

"Oh dear sweet Jesus! It burns, it burns like Kuwabaka's face!" Yusuke and Hiei yelled, as Kurama just withered in pain on the floor. The girls just turned around and went right to Yukina who made a light fog. Then Botan took out her oar and knocked out Genkai.

"Thanks, now, let's lock her up in the dungeon. We have to get Koenma, and find out where Karasu is!" Hiei said, he was once again in control. Botan made a portal and threw Genkai inside. Then she made another one, and they all leapt through to get Koenma.

How was that? I'm so freaking good, okay, well anyway, I will remind you I am looking for teachers for my new fic that I'm still writing. I need one for this classes,

Health, P.E., Math, Science, Geography, Computers, Reading, Writing, Music and Art are the same teacher. So, um.. Yeah, if you don't want to be a teacher, you could be a student, like a fangirl/guy or a friend. Just let me know when I post it up. I wanted to warn you guys now. Sorry for the fluff.


	2. Koenma and Lizzy Borden

**Psychotherapy- Payback's A Bitch**

Looks like it's payback time for the gang. Watch as the group lures out Genkai and Koenma. And maybe figure out Karasu treated Kurama.

Hi all, I see I only got one review, but it's better than nothing. Plus I wouldn't my story either, it's been what, like a month scince my other story. Okay, thank you Animeluv09, you are the school's writing teacher. Now, I was inspired to do this chapter by a person on my bus.

* * *

**Koenma And Lizzy Borden**

Koenma had been on edge lately, he knew it was only a matter of time before they found out about the doctors. Koenma had locked himself up inside his office, which would later be his down fall.

Koenma hadn't sleept in days, he was scared every sound he heard was Hiei tapping at the window, with that blood for his walls. He wouldn't turn out the lights for fear of having bloody words glow towards him. He just sat at his little desk, mumbling things, well only one thing really,

"Lizzy Borden had an axe, she gave her mother forty whacks, when she saw what she had done, she gave her father forty-one." Koenma had said over and over again, rocking back and fort on his toes, hugging his arms. Outside Botan was close to tears at her boss,

"Oh my, he's so scared. Hiei he was your doctor, what did you say to him?" Botan was mad, she would get in trouble if Koenma went mad, well she would have to do all the paper work!

"I just said that if I could torture him, I would take a dead human body, peel the skin, cut off the arms and legs, use the blood to paint evil words on his bedroom and office walls, and make them glow at night." Hiei said in a clam manner. Botan, Yukina, and Keiko looked sick, Yusuke was laughing, and Kurama was quiet.

"Um.. Let's hurry, we still have to get Karasu." Botan said, recovering from that, graphic moment.

"Hey he's still singing that song right? Well, let's have Botan dress up as Lizzy Borden and have herself an axe!" Keiko was getting more and more evil being around demons all the time.

"Okay, you are so lucky blue hair is a psycho color!" Botan snapped her fingers and changed into an older styled outfit, then summoned her metal baseball bat.

"We need an axe, not a bat!" Yusuke yelled at Botan, who was about to snap her fingers again,

"No dip Sherlock! I just need to change my bat!" Then Botan snapped her fingers and her metal bat glowed and turned into a metal axe.

"Okay, here I go!" Botan fazed through the wall and made the lights come off, she made herself have an eerie glow. Then she had a freaky haunted sound, like an opera sound. Then Koenma, turned around and saw Botan with her axe raised high above her. Koenma let out a high pitched, bloody murder scream. Then he passed out, while Botan made a portal to another dungeon room.

"Come on, we have to get to the computer! It has information and the whereabouts of everyone and everything, including Karasu!" Botan yelled out to her friends, who were laughing at Koenma's pale body, mouth still open, as Botan threw him into the portal. They all came in and followed Botan to the back room to the Computer Of Blackmail!

* * *

Okay, so, I think I'll only have about 6 or less chapters. Oh, and Lizzy Borden is spelled wrong I think. Anyway, um… I'm sorry for not having chapter one up earlier, but if you read my bio you'll know why. So, just wait a while for chapter 3, and um... I know that Lizzy doesn't have blue hair. But really wouldn't you freak out if someone with blue hair had an axe over your head?


	3. The Computer Of Blackmail

**Psychotherapy- Payback's A Bitch**

Looks like it's payback time for the gang. Watch as the group lures out Genkai and Koenma. And maybe figure out Karasu treated Kurama. Okay, so I'll have my review thank you at the bottom.

**The Computer Of Blackmail **

Botan had lead the group to a small laptop computer, the others sat around in a circle while she logged on. Koenma's password was 'Barbie', he had a thing for Barbie.

"Okay, well, let's have a little fun, eh?" Botan asked, looking up different names in the computer. She stopped on a certain schoolgirl's name first.

"Okay, well it says here that Keiko's soul mate is a stubborn, stupid, lucky, guy. That's all it says, but I can tell you'll make the cutest couple. It also has a dairy entree. It says that you had a er… rather graphic dream about you and Yusuke, some whip cream, and a jar of honey, my I never knew you had such a mind." Botan was laughing, as Keiko and Yusuke blushed.

"Now, it says that Yukina is suppose to be with someone smart. That rules out Kuwabaka, and it has what she does in her spare time. Oh my, it seems she killed a bird, for pecking at her. Plus she cussed it out. And it seems she figured out who her brother was about ten months ago. Your right, it's Hiei." Yukina looked ready to kill, but ran and hugged Hiei,

"Oh brother! Why didn't you tell me? I had to figure it out on my own, oh, Botan-chan, can you do Hiei next?" Yukina looked hopefully to the blue haired girl, who just nodded.

"Okay, Hiei's the last one, then I have to find Karasu, and a little blackmail. Maybe I can do everyone, I'll see. Anyway, it says Hiei's soul mate is someone with a mask like him, only it's a happy mask, and she's someone unexpected. Oh my." Botan looked around and saw Yukina and Keiko grinning at her, while the guys looked confused, all but Kurama.

"Um… it also says that Hiei has an addiction to ice cream, but calls it sweet snow! That's so cute!" The girls went 'aww' but the guys, except Kurama, laughed. Hiei. For once, blushed, a bright red too.

"Any who, I think I'll read Yusuke's next, then Kurama, then mine. Oh and it says that the last thing Hiei did before he was sent to the therapy place, was that he was thinking about some woman. It doesn't say who." Botan sighed, well at least Hiei is straight.

"Okay, now Yusuke, it says you'll be almost always pissing off your wife, and that she is kind, most of the time. Any who, it says that Yusuke has a… Hello Kitty… dairy!" Botan started laughing as did the others. Yusuke just blushed, a deep crimson.

"So what! That's right, and I have a Hello Kitty TV in my closet!" The girls and guys sweat dropped at Yusuke being so proud.

"Okay, well, Kurama it says that your soul mate is kind and caring, and that your many willing females will be very angry at her. She'll also have a little problem with the ex and you. Heh, heh, any way, it seems you get very angry when you run out of shampoo, and you have your OWN shampoo maker!" Botan was mad, she had to pay lots to get enough bottles of the stuff.

"Now, lastly is me. It says that my soul mate is cold at first, then soften ups. He is very cute, and silent for a while. When you hear him laugh is when love comes. Way weird, okay it has my dairy entree! No, I mean, it has nothing." Botan gave a nervous laugh, as Kurama took the computer and read through the dairy words, and he got a heavy duty nose bleed. The others looked at him, and begged that he read it out loud.

"Uh… I really can't seeing as how it's only PG-13 here, but it's mainly a very detailed moment with Botan and-" He didn't finish as Botan jumped at him and covered his mouth.

"No! It was nobody!" Botan said, still covering Kurama's mouth. She was already embarrassed, why did she have to write it down?

"Come on, let him up, before you-know-who gets mad." Keiko said in a sing song voice, making Yukina blush and Botan giggle.

"Hiei! Her and Hiei were doing some, er… nasty things! Very weird things, and I think Hiei had that dream about a week ago. Opps, me and my big mouth, please don't kill me!" Kurama begged for his life as a blushing Botan and a mad Hiei got closer with their chosen weapons.

"Um… we have to find Karasu and go on with the plan. Please don't hurt him." Yukina said, meekly, and tugged on Botan's sleeve.

"Fine, anyway, it says that Karasu is in my apartment! And he is having a dream about him and Kurama weird. Okay, we can go and get him, using Kurama as bait. Okay, good, let's go!" Botan made another portal, off to Karasu's room.

* * *

Okay, well Chapter 4 will be up soon! And Here Are My Thank yous! 

silver-kyubi- Thanks, I try to make them sound stupid.

foxygirlchan- That really didn't sound right, but I understand what you mean. And um… Thank you for the great review.

Priestess Rin- I'll update ASAP, and Lizzy Borden is the woman who killed her parents, like a serial killer.

Kato Shingetsu-Payback is good! And um… do you want to be a teacher or a student in my high school fic?

Neh/Sej/Kyu - I'm lazy too, any way, that's okay just go back and review for the prequel, if you want to. That's for liking the fluff in chapter 1, and you are the Social Studies Teacher, Ms. Megumi Mustang.

Anyway, yeah! The sequel! Sorry, I wasn't able to review the...uh...prequel, that's the word isn't it, yeah... Anyway, at least I'm reviewing this one! I like the fluff...anyway, for you're other story, can my character Megumi Mustang be in it, as a Geography/Social Studies teacher?

Thanks for the review!

silver-kyubi- Being random is my job! Ducky!

Kato Shingetsu- Okay for the high school fic you are going to be all three! I'll just change your name for all of them. Like the crazy janitor is going to be called Shing, the Russian kid will be called Kato, and the stoner will be named Getsu. Um… and thanks for the encouragement!

Animeluv09- Thank you for liking chapter 1! And your the writing teacher, Miss Ashley, but your going to be like a dumb blonde, okay? Sorry, but That's actually what my real writing teacher acts likes.


	4. Karasu had a dream

**Psychotherapy- Payback's A Bitch**

Looks like it's payback time for the gang. Watch as the group lures out Genkai and Koenma. And maybe figure out Karasu treated Kurama. WARNING, okay there is a dream in here where Kurama and Karasu go out, it is not real, only for the dream, so don't think I'm turning weird on you guys.

* * *

**Karasu Had A Dream

* * *

**

Karasu was happy in his little dream land place, him and Kurama were on a date, again, while Karasu pushed Kurama on a park swing.

"Higher Karasu! Higher, I want to touch the sky!" Kurama yelled as he sat on the swing, getting pushed higher by the happy Karasu. Then the scene changed into a small porch at a nice house.

"Oh, Kurama, will you marry me?" Karasu asked, giving Kurama a big ass diamond ring, which Kurama happily took.

"Oh yes, yes I'll marry you!" The dream Kurama yelled, hugging the dream Karasu. Then the scene changed again, to Kurama talking on the phone to Karasu,

"But, you have to see me fly Karasu! I'll have a surprise for you!" Kurama yelled, to Karasu, who had agreed. Then once again the scene changed to Kurama getting on a small plane.

"Don't worry Karasu, I'm a pilot, I know what I'm doing!" Then Kurama got on the plane, and as he was flying through, he yelled out to Karasu,

"It's all for you, honey!" Kurama yelled, as he made letters in the sky, spelling out 'I Love You Karasu!' But along the way the plane blew up, and fell into the waters. Kurama had fallen into the icy cold lake underneath, and Karasu could only watch as Kurama's air bubbles came up, the last words from Kurama's mouth were,

"Karasu! You let me die!" Then Karasu woke up, he was in a cold sweat and looked around and saw red next to him. He pulled down the covers, and saw Kurama, with ALL his cloths on, in his bed.

"Karasu, come with me! I have something for you." Kurama got out of bed, luring Karasu into the almost unseen portal, made by Botan. Karasu was soon knocked out by an oar, and dragged into a dungeon room, along with the other two.

"Okay, looks like all we need to do is make sure Kurama's house is safe, for the victims. Then we need to set up the doctors and make sure it will be convincing." Botan said as she talked to the group. They just sat there, and well, fell asleep. As did Botan, it was hard work, and all those death plants would keep the victims locked up.

* * *

Okay, well. I'm sorry if it was short. And in the other chapter when it said Karasu was in Botan's apartment, I meant that he was like in the same building as her, not in her room. And, one day I will go back and fix that and I meant diary, not dairy, I put that in the other chapter, opps. Okay, chapter four will be up soon! But first, I have to type it, and I'm working on, yet another fic, other than my high school one, and it's an Inuyasha one. 


	5. The Doctor Is In The House

**Psychotherapy- Payback's A Bitch**

Looks like it's payback time for the gang. Watch as the group lures out Genkai and Koenma. And maybe figure out Karasu treated Kurama.

**The Doctor Is In The House**

The group had woken up at the crack of drawn, mainly because Keiko had brought a mini alarm clock with her.

"Beep… beep… beep… BEEP…. BEEP… BEEP BEEP BEEP… I said fucking Beep" Have you ever notice that alarm clocks get louder the longer it beeps? Any way that is what woke up the asleep teens. Then Hiei, being anti-social and all, just used his Jagan Eye and transported the group to Kurama's house, without a word.

"Okay, now, the girls are the doctors for Genkai, the boys for Koenma, and who wants to treat Karasu?" Botan started taking control, before anyone else could. Everyone pointed fingers to Kurama, who just shrugged and said a simple,

"Fine. But, Yukina goes with me. I refuse to go alone! That psycho could rape me or do something wrose!" Kurama shouted, making everyone shudder, everyone but Botan who was lost in thought.

"Okay people! Now, me, Keiko, and Yukina will make the living room more doctor office like. Now I need you guys to, well stay out of the way. All except Hiei, we need your help, we need you to put up these fake degrees, and this chair." Botan said, pushing out everyone one but the girls, and Hiei.

"NOW! We have little time before my bat wears off, then we'll be in trouble. Okay, Keiko, Yukina, put this on!" Botan threw the girls some white jackets.

"Good job Hiei. Um… thank you, now I could only fine a dark blue jacket that fits you, is that okay?" Botan cursed his small size, it was Koenma's, when he was in his baby form.

"Hn, whatever ferry onna. I… er… Thank you, for the jacket." Hiei said in a low mumble, but the girls heard it anyway, and then Keiko and Yukina smirked at Botan, then in a sing song voice went,

"Botan and Hiei sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then come a baby in a baby carriage!" They sung, causing Botan to blush, and Hiei to twitch, thinking of little Hieis and Botans running around.

"Don't sing that!" Botan said in a mad rage. The girls sadly said okay, but to Botan's horror started singing another song,

"Miss Botan had a Demon,

That Demon had a third eye,

The Demon went to Makai,

Miss Botan went to Hell--

"O, Mister Kuwabaka,

I think you're not so fine,

And if you date Yukina

I'll sue off your- -

"Behind

The bedroom dresser,

There lays a lacy mass-

Yusuke was feeling perverted,

So he ripped them off Keiko's--

"Ask

Me no more questions,

Please tell me no more lies,

Koenma's at a brothel

Pulling down his--

"Flies

Live in the kitchen,

While Puu plays at the park,

Miss Shizuru and her husband

Are 'swinging' in the D-A-R-K,

D-A-R-K, D-A-R-K, dark, dark, dark

Is like something evil,

Evil makes good show,

A show can be about many things,

And that is all--

"I know I know

Master Genkai,

I know I know Jin,

I know that Lady Mukuro

Has a double-D sized--

"Bra, from Atsuko,

Had a nickel,

Chuu gave me a dime,

Hiei became B's boyfriend (B means Botan)

And kissed her all the--

"Times

Changed when that bra lost its nickel,

Chuu took back his dime,

Hiei became a Really Bad ass

And committed ruthless crimes:

He rape Botan in the bathtub,

He fucked her on the floor;

He finally said he loved B,

And led her out church doors.

They honeymooned in London,

They spent some time in France-

The hardest thing for Hiei to do

Was keeping on his pants!" Keiko and Yukina started laughing as Botan's mouth opened and closed, making her look like a fish. Then during the song, the guys wandered in, hearing the song, then started laughing too. Hiei was red from anger and embarrassment, plus he was twitching, a lot.

"I am so fucking embarrassment! How could you say that! I'll just make you feel this way. Yusuke, Kurama, stay there, I have something for you to here!" Botan had an evil glint in her eyes, and Keiko and Yukina looked scared.

"Keiko don't want to go to Makai no more, more, more

There's a really cute Yusuke by the door, door, door

He grabed her the collar, and made her scream and holler

He grabed her by the waist, and kissed her on the face

I guess she wants to Makai some more, more, more."

"Botan!" Keiko yelled, Botan, Yukina, Kurama, and Hiei were laughing. While Keiko and Yusuke were really red, Yusuke from embarrassment, Keiko from anger **and** embarrassment.

"Oh, don't you laugh Yukina, we still have a song for you." Botan and Keiko said, Yukina shook a little, knowing the awful song.

"We need to get Genkai, Koenma and Karasu here. Now! Okay, so Botan get a portal here, please." Yukina said, a slight nervous laugh got through her lips. Botan and Keiko agreed to get her later and Botan got the portal.

"Okay! Now, who goes first, Genkai, or Koenma?" Botan said, stepping into the portal, looking at the two victims. The group sat in thought, all of them at the same time went a very odd, 'hmm' while thinking.

Okay, Yeah I'm just stalling, but it was funny, right? Anyway, thank you for all these reviews, I already got like 12 for four chapters, and um… you guys can vote who goes first.

Genkai or

Koenma?

Vote now! You can only vote by reviewing, so push the little go button ,and vote, vote, vote! All in the name of embarrassment!


	6. Koenma played with dolls

**Psychotherapy- Payback's A Bitch**

Looks like it's payback time for the gang. Watch as the group lures out Genkai and Koenma. And maybe figure out Karasu treated Kurama. Thank you for my… 4 votes! Everyone wanted Koenma, so that's what I'll give you.

Okay I am really sorry for not updating sooner, I have a good reason. Okay my mom picked the lock on my door, I lock it so my sister doesn't get in, any way, my mom picked the lock on my door and snuck in my room while I was at school and took my keyboard. Why? Because she broke hers! Okay I just got it back so here is my chapter!

* * *

**Koenma Played With Dolls**

"We'll have Koenma first, now you girls leave and we'll write everything down." Kurama said, deciding for the group. Botan reached in and pulled out a sleep Koenma. His mouth and eyes were still open from the big scare.

"Oh and, here! This will be easier, okay I have two gadgets. The first one is a mini camera, it will record everything and let us girls watch it on this big screen TV. The second gadget is a disguise one. I'll just activate it and then you'll look really different for now!" Botan pulled out a small camera and a hula-hoop, that was dripping in spirit energy, to the trained eye.

"Okay, I'll just hook this up. Now, who knows how to hula-hoop?" Botan said after plugging up the mini cam. Kurama was the only one who raised his hand, the other two boys looked clueless.

"Okay, Keiko teach Yusuke, Yukina remind Kurama what to do, and I'll take Hiei." Each girl took a hoop and went over to their assigned guy.

"Now, you pull this over to your hips, then just spin it." Keiko said, for the fifth time, but she wasn't the only one with problems. After an hour, all three guys were on the floor, with a very big, very red, slap mark on their faces. Let's go back a few minutes,

**20 Minutes Ago**

The guys couldn't even get past getting the hoop in the right place. The girls were forced to put the hoop on the right spot. Yukina, Keiko, and Botan slowly bent over and pulled the fallen hoops up to the guy's hips, causing each guy to take advantage. They slowly reached over and with their hands gave each girl's ass a little tap. All three girls blushed and Super Sango Slapped the guys. Who in turn fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

**Back to Regular Time**

The boys got back up and hula-hoop, turning very… well different. Kurama had jet black hair, down to the bottom of his ears. He had a nice tan and no bangs, his ears stuck out somewhat, like a monkey, and red eyes.

Yusuke had bright red hair, and it went to his mid back, but it was messy, like Jin. He had two earrings on his left ear, along with a tongue ring, and brown eyes, still.

Hiei was still short, and he had blue hair like Botan, and dark pink eyes, almost red but not there yet. His hair was long, to his back like Yusuke in demon form, only straight, and he had one gold earring.

"Oh… my… god! Your so fucking hot!" Botan yelled, grabbing Hiei's arm, only to step back in horror and embarrassment. Keiko and Yukina smirked at Botan, and Yusuke and Kurama snickered. Then Keiko got a good look at Yusuke.

"Ohh! Man, I think you should have gotten this gadget ealier, I didn't Yusuke could look hotter!." Yukina sighed in agreement for Kurama. Then Koenma started to move around, he had been there since the begging of this chapter in case you forgot.

"We better go, see you on the big screen TV.!" Botan said, as her and the other girls went to the living room. The guys sat around Koenma as he awoke.

"Where am I?" Koenma said, coming to, he was waking up and was very grogly, then he saw some people.

"Your in the office, Mr. Koenma. In the office of Therapy Inc. We are your doctors, Mr. DeClue, that's me." Kurama said, then pointed to Yusuke next to him, "That's Mr. Keyser." Then he pointed to Hiei, "That's Mr. Sykes." Koenma just sat up and nodded, then he was pushed back down by Yusuke.

"Okay, we'll just ask some questions, while your under an influence." Kurama said, as he gave Koenma a truth talking seed. Koenma's eye lids went a little low as he looked a sleep.

"Okay, what was your childhood like?" Hiei asked, then he and the girls, waited for the answer.

"I played with dolls. Mom was so proud when I first got my Barbie doll. She said I was the most normal boy in the whole of Rekai! Then daddy found out and got mad, then I noticed people start talking about me when I would go to store with Barbie. Mom was so happy when I got the Sea Sailor Uniform, and put on the little blue striped outfit!"

"Has any one made fun of you, and if so, have you snapped at them?" Kurama asked, looking at the mini cam.

"Yes. Then I snapped and said, 'You can make fun of me, Call me gay, and hit me! But when you make fun of Barbie's party prom dress, you pay!'"

"Well, have you ever had nocturnal emissions?" Yusuke asked, a perverted grin on his face. Kurama paled a little and Hiei looked confused. In the living room Botan and Keiko also paled, but Yukina looked confused.

"What is this nocturnal emission?" Yukina asked, while Keiko and Botan leaned in and whispered to her. Then Yukina paled at such a thing as Koenma started to talk.

"What the fuck is that? What in the seven hells is a nocturnal emission?" Koenma asked, as Yusuke made a big grin on his face,

"It means have you ever had a wet dream!" He said, very proud of himself. Hiei understood that, and he paled along with Kurama, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan.

"Um… well I did have that one about George, then one about Ayame, then one on Botan when she first died, but it wasn't my fault, she has a freaking D size bra!" Botan blushed, as Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama laughed.

"Wait, isn't George a guy? Ewwww, any body else?" Yusuke said, as he remembered the blue demon,

"Yeah, I had one on Yusuke, Keiko is lucky, he would most likely need a large sized con-" Koenma started before Yusuke interrupted,

"NO!" Then they all started laughing. Then Koenma snapped out of his drugged like ness.

"WHAT THE HELL! You guys better start running now!" Koenma said, knowing good and well it was the Spirit Detective and his buddies.

"NoKoenma, you better run! You made us good to that therapist, you better be glad I haven't used my Makai Metal Baseball Bat Of Doom!" Botan said, coming out of the living room. Koenma cowered in fear in a corner as Botan knocked him out,

"I'll pull him back, then I'll get Genkai. Hula-hoop again to change back." Botan said, dragging Koenma back into the portal.

* * *

Okay, well once again I'm sorry for the long wait. Please still review, and I'll try to keep my keyboard. 

**Next Time:**

**Genkai-** Death is coming, God told me death is coming. He calls me his little chatty doll… God's chatty little doll.


	7. Sorry, But The Story's Hold

Hello, I have to put my story on hold for about the rest of this month. You see this is my last month of school, and they are giving exams the whole time, so I won't be able to update.

Sorry, I'll be able to start typing again on the 28th, so I hope you guys wait for me. And I'm also pissed about that flame I got, I warned you that there was a Hiei Botan moment in the first chapter, so why on earth if you hate the paring read on?

Okay, see you my reviewers! I'll be able to read and review every now and then, but I can't spend long times on the computer, so I hope that you'll read my story when I get a chance to update.

Ja ne, Botan Jaganshi- Hiei's Girl


End file.
